


Special Delivery

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Picnics, Prompt Fill, except it's just mentioned in passing, none of this occurs at a college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wynonna says she's setting Waverly up on a date, but does she actually? Or does fate do the work for her?





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to he'e nalu on twitter for the prompt. This took a while to get rolling. It's probably going to be a three parter. Hopefully I can get it churned out fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut here, just a heads up. Marked as explicit for later chapters.

"Hey, Waves?"

Wynonna rolls her eyes, her baby sister is firmly lodged into the corner of the worn out old couch in the living room, book in one hand, spiral notebook in the other, a pencil between her teeth, and a highlighter behind her ear. Her oversized Tardis mug sits on the table beside her, half full of some bizarre tea that Waverly swears is like, the font of everlasting good health. Wynonna fights the urge to throw a pillow at Waverly's head.

"Ground control to Major Tom?" Wynonna tries again.

Waverly doesn't put down her book, just lets out a long-suffering sigh and speaks through the pencil still held between her teeth.

"What is it?"

Wynonna grabs the book, snatches the pencil up, uses it as a bookmark, then promptly bonks her sister on the head with the leather bound slab of paper.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?"

"Finally, I have your full attention. Now, are you aware that you are a fully grown adult woman sitting at home on a Saturday night reading," Wynonna pauses to check the book's title, "An In-Depth Investigation into Indo-Pacific Languages of the Middle Ages?"

"Obviously, and I resent the insinuation that my hobbies and interests are not a valuable use of my time," Waverly says snatching the book back. She's in her favorite comfy clothes, and her older sister is starting to annoy her. Wynonna sighs.

"Look, it's just I worry about you, kiddo. You don't get out much, you don't hang around other people much either. You're like pasty white and kinda anti-social."

Waverly puts her things aside and stands to stretch. While she's moving she thinks about what her sister is trying to tell her. She's not completely wrong, Waverly decides. She can count the number of times she's actually followed through on plans to hang out with Jeremy or Chrissy in the last few months on one hand.

"Fine, but what are you planning on doing about it?"

"I'm setting you up on a date. Next Saturday night some pretty young thing is going to come pick you up and show you the time of your life."

Waverly narrows her eyes and grimaces.

"I don't trust you not to set me up with someone gross and severely lacking in human decency."

Wynonna pretends to be offended for a moment, then hops back up off the couch.

"Whatever, I'm going to meet up with Dolls and Doc. Enjoy the book, nerd. And be ready next Saturday night!"

 

Next Saturday comes, and Waverly is trying hard to hide her excitement. She really does need to get out more, she had decided that week. And maybe Wynonna will actually pull through for her on this.

Waverly checks over her appearance one more time in the mirror. She's dressed in her own unique brand of casual wear, skin-tight high waisted jeans, maroon crop top sweater, furry boots, long hair in a delicate fish-tail braid. Her makeup is simple but not understated. She spritzes on some of her favorite perfume, and adds a finishing touch, her favorite necklace.

Waverly picks up her jacket and makes for the living room to wait. She considers knocking on Wynonna's door to ask what time her mystery date is picking her up but decides she doesn't want her good mood to potentially be ruined by Wynonna's sniggers over her efforts to look attractive.

Right as she moves to sit down on the couch, Waverly hears tires crunching the gravel outside and butterflies set to beating their wings against her stomach. She hasn't felt this way in a long time, and decides it feels good.

Before the fist can make contact on the other side of the front door, Waverly's swinging it open, a radiant smile on her face.

"Uh," warm brown eyes are scanning Waverly from head to toe, "Hi."

Waverly is standing there wordless, brain working overtime. Her mystery date is a woman. A tall, red-haired, fit, and undeniably beautiful woman. Waverly registers the bags of food in the woman's hands and draws the obvious conclusion.

"Smells good, is it Chinese? We're going on a picnic, huh?" Waverly smiles. She seems so excited and eager.

Nicole looks confused for a moment, but Waverly doesn't catch it as she's too busy giving the woman a once-over, twice-over, thrice-over with her eyes. Waverly knows she's staring, but she can't be bothered to restrain herself.

"Yeah, it could be a picnic, I guess? If you want it to be?" Nicole replies.

Nicole has no idea what's going on, but she thinks the universe just might be throwing her a bone. She decides to go with the flow, to take this stranger wherever she wants to go.

"I'm Nicole," she says with as much smoothness as she can put into the words, free hand reaching between them. Waverly takes it into her own, and it's so warm and soft Nicole is loathed to let go.

"Waverly, Waverly Earp."

There's that gigawatt smile again, Waverly's eyes nearly disappearing behind the force of her grin, and Nicole is caught hook, line, and sinker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut at the end, but not sure what kind yet. Thinking about g!p, but I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
